Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube
The Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube, along with its Weighted Companion Cube variant, is the most common and basic testing element in Portal and Portal 2. It is used throughout the testing courses of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. History The Weighted Storage Cube is a device used for solving cube-and-button based puzzles in the various Test Chambers found throughout the Enrichment Center. In Portal and the Single Player campaign of Portal 2, Weighted Storage Cubes are to be placed on a Super Button to allow Test Subjects to advance. In the cooperative campaign of Portal 2, the Weighted Storage Cubes are to be placed on Cube Buttons. The Cube was also Doug Rattman's partner. The Weighted Storage Cube is a device used for solving cube-and-button based puzzles in the various Test Chambers found throughout the Enrichment Center. In Portal and the Single Player campaign of Portal 2, Weighted Storage Cubes are to be placed on a Super Button to allow Test Subjects to advance. In the cooperative campaign of Portal 2, the Weighted Storage Cubes are to be placed on Cube Buttons. The Cube was also Doug Rattman's partner. Like most objects, the Weighted Storage Cube will disintegrate upon touching an Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill. In Portal 2, the cubes have a circular blue light on each side, and when left on a button it changes to a yellow light. They are also notably smaller in size than in Portal. The Weighted Companion Cube in Portal 2 bears a resemblance to the standard Cubes. Their only difference is that they have a heart on each face of the Cube, emit a pink light, and have a white outer casing instead of a grey outer casing. A special type of Storage Cube, the Weighted Companion Cube appears in both Portal and Portal 2. It is identical to the regular Weighted Storage Cube in both games, except that it has a heart where the Aperture Science logo generally appears. At the end of the Test Chamber 17 in Portal, the player is forced to throw it into an Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator. Narrative provided by GLaDOS and Doug Rattmann suggests that the Companion Cube is designed to test emotional stress by having subjects develop affection for it before being forced to destroy it. In Portal 2's second chapter Test Chamber 07, GLaDOS reveals that there are warehouses full of Weighted Companion Cubes shortly after disintegrating two of them. She also contradicts her statements from the first game, openly stating that they are sentient. As the Material Emancipation Grill for that chamber is not functioning, Chell can remove the companion cube from that chamber (earning the player the "Preservation of Mass" achievement/trophy), only to have GLaDOS destroy it herself shortly before reaching the elevator. It is unknown whether the Companion Cube can communicate openly in any way. Although generally the Cube actually talking seems to be a sign of madness, if the "Preservation of Mass" achievement is earned, GLaDOS claims the Cube was about to say "I love you," and in Portal 2, you can hear music emanating from the Cube when in close proximity to it (which foreshadows the Turret Opera). This tune can be heard in "Love as a Construct" from the official soundtrack. Twentieth century prototypes of the Storage Cubes were seen in the old condemned parts of the Aperture Science Innovators test chambers, where they also served a similar purpose: weighing down buttons. These cubes can react to the Mobility Gels, as well. It is unknown if the early cubes were simple crates with nothing inside, or if they were actually weighed down to help push and hold the early Aperture Science Super Buttons. These cubes also appear to be made of wood, held together by staples. No analogue of the Companion Cubes appear. Gallery Category:Portal Characters Category:Valve Characters Category:PC Debut Category:Xbox 360 Debut Category:All Characters